The Trials of Slumber
by Benny Senpai
Summary: A new prophecy has arisen and threatens to take out everything that the people on earth hold dear. Ben Smith, a recently discovered half-blood is forced to accept this harsh new reality and attempt to defeat the looming threat. Rated T for future chapters. SYOC. Form within!


**Hello . It is I. Benny Senpai here coming at you with a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I just wanted to write something for my favourite series of all time. Shout out to Rick Riordan for such an amazing series! Anyways, let's go.**

My life. This is not what I want it to be. All of this time reading from cyclops to the titan war, I never thought what Rick Riordan had written about the great Percy and Annabeth was actually real. But recently, this "fiction" has become real. Maybe the signs were there since I have ADD and dyslexia. But I doubt that this does not matter anymore. So this is how my story began...

It was a normal day in high school, me sitting in Biology talking to my girlfriend Angelica about the Heroes of Olympus Series  
"I seriously can't believe the way that ended. The Trials of Apollo series is shaping up to be just as good." I said to her, a little too loudly to the dismay of both the professor and our students around us.  
"I don't really know what's going to happen due to me not reading it yet." The bell rang for the end of the school day. I gave Angelica a kiss goodbye.. On the way home, I saw the weirdest thing. It looked to be a hellhound but I wasn't quite sure.. I shrugged it off as a figment of my imagination and went home.

When I had gotten home, I found a note on the table. It read: "_I have gone out for the weekend and you're in charge of the house. All the food is in the fridge, there's also money in the drawer if you want to take Angelica out. I love you honey, bye. Love Mum." _I sighed. My mother, being a single mother, works an international job that allows her to go to places around the world, often leaving me home alone to do whatever the Hades I want really. I decided to bust out my copy of the Trials of Apollo: The Burning Maze and began to read. I began to read the first sentence when I felt a chill down my spine. _That didn't feel.. Quite right. _I thought to myself. I decided to put my book down and phone Angelica. Straight through to voicemail. At this point I was starting to get worried about everything that just happened. I know for a fact that Angelica ALWAYS picks up her phone. _She must be busy.." _I said out loud on accident. I quickly shook my head before walking into the kitchen to make myself some food. A few hours passed, as I sunk into a deep slumber.

During that night, I had terrible nightmares from dreaming about the titans destroying me to seeing Percy and Annabeth getting killed by Kronos. But the worst one I had, seemed almost too real due it being kinda lucid: I dreamed of Hypnos, the greek god of sleep, talking to me. Constantly reminding me that I was in grave danger and how I must flee to safety before I am swallowed whole by the very earth I tread on.

I awoke the next morning, sweat beading down my forehead only to realise that it was only a dream and I know it was not real. I decided to go and make myself some breakfast. I went to the cupboard, taking out the cereal from its place before what I swore was a voice in the wind caused me to drop the cereal box on the ground. "_I must be tired. Snap out of it." _I slapped myself in the face before making the cereal. After I had finished eating, I decided it might be best to go see Angelica, considering she never picked up my call the previous night.

I went to her house and knocked on her front door and her mother answered.

"Hey there Mrs Valentine, Is Angelica in?" I said to her politely. She simply nodded and let me in. I knew where Angelica's room was at this point as I had been around her numerous times .I knocked on her door to no avail. I tried again. No response. She was a heavy sleeper. So I went downstairs to talk to her mother.

"Hey Mrs Valentine. Is Angelica sleeping?" I asked her suspiciously, wondering why she didn't answer.

"Hm. I just assumed she got back late from her late night jog and came in. I swore I heard her door shut last night" At that very moment, I received a text from Angelica.

_Please don't worry about me. Everything is fine. I'm fine. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." _This didn't seem right, but when Angelica said she was fine she more than likely was. I told her mother about the text and left her house and decided to go home. Halfway there, I saw the same "dog" enter the forest. I followed it and looked at it closely. Black fur and red eyes. This looked exactly like a hellhound would.. I panicked like any normal person would about seeing an oversized creature such as this one. There was no way that this beast could be real. My curiosity got the best of me, so I followed it into the forest all the way to a clearing where I had lost track of it. I went to look over the cliff to see if it had fallen off. I turned around, ready to walk back when all of a sudden something pushed me into the canyon and I passed out the moment I landed.

When I awoke, I was laying down on the ground, my limbs aching from what I assumed to be from the fall. I appeared to be in a forest of some sort. I wondered if I had seen this place before, it seemed almost too familiar. At that moment, I knew I had to find my way out of the forest and get back home before it got dark. I limped my way to the other part of the forest, overlooking a bunch of wooden cabins, forming a U shape. I started to think I was hallucinating. I turned around to go the other way when someone, or should I say something appeared before me, muttering the words:

**When the time comes, only the chosen can stop his wrath. When that day comes, a sacrifice must be made…**

Shortly after, I passed out…

**Ok, Thanks for reading my chapter. I hope you like it. As this is a SYOC story, I will need you wonderful people to send me your characters to use in the story! Please try to be detailed with the backstory and personality. I want to get a feel for your character so it will allow me to write them better! Please PM me any forms and if you are a guest, reviews will do. Until next time!**

**Form**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (14-19):

Ethnicity:

Gender:

Major

**Stage 2:Appearance**

Height and weight:

Hair Colour:

Eyes:

Skin Colour:

Body Type:

Facial Structure:

**Clothing**

Main Outfit:

Alternate Outfit:

Winter Outfit:

**Stage 3 – Background**

Country:

Hometown:

Background:

Significant Relationships (A God/Goddess required):

**Stage 4 – Personal**

Personality:

Quotes:

Bad/Unusual Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:


End file.
